


Coming Out & Cupcakes

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Pride Month Prompts Day 4: Closet





	Coming Out & Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t feel like doing an in depth character study about the angst and loneliness of being in the closet so instead i focused on coming out of the closet
> 
>  
> 
> this is my first time writing these characters

Winn wiped his hands on his pants, then rugged at the collar of his shirt. He was sweating profusely, despite the cool weather. His nerves were overwhelming him, but he could back out. No one said it had to be today.

But Winn had decided it would be today.

Today, he would come out to his best friend.

And yeah, maybe that best friend was also his crush, but he didn’t expect anything to happen. James Olsen was straight and definitely not interested in Winn.

There’s a knock on the door and Winn takes a deep breath before answering. James strolls into his apartment, carrying a box with cupcakes. 

“I stopped by your favorite bakery on my way over. They still had cookies and cream, your favorite,” James says with a grin, brandishing the box.

James is so sweet and thoughtful and fuck, Winn can’t do this.

“Uh, thanks,” Winn says weakly, wringing his hands.

“You okay? You seem a little off.”

“Uh, yeah, I just... I need to talk to you about something,” Winn says weakly.

James sets down the cupcake box as concern takes over his face.

“What’s wrong? Is it about your dad?”

“No, it’s not my dad. It’s just...” Winn pauses and takes a deep breath. “I’m bisexual.”

Winn glances up at James and is met with surprise. He prepares himself for the worst but is suddenly enveloped by giant arms.

“Jesus, Winn. I was so worried you had bad news.”

James crushes Winn to his chest, and it’s slightly painful but Winn is much too relieved to care.

“I’m so proud of you. Thank you for telling me.”

James finally pulls away and grins at Winn, who gives a weak smile in return.

James takes a deep breath, and then, “I’m gay.”

“Wh- really?”

James nods and then they’re both smiling and hugging again. Winn couldn’t be happier. James doesn’t hate him. James is gay too. Winn might have a chance.

They finally break apart and James grabs the cupcakes, carrying them over to the couch where they both sit down.

“I’d say we deserve something sweet,” James says as he places a cupcake in Winn’s hand before grabbing his own. Their fingers brush and Winn shudders, but doesn’t say anything.

They both eat in relative silence, stewing in their thoughts.

“You’ve got a little frosting...” James says, motioning on his own face.

Winn sticks out his tongue in an attempt to lick it off.

“No, it’s over- here.”

James reaches over and brushes off the frosting with his finger. The pad of his thumb sweeps over Winn’s lips, and they stare into each other’s eyes. The moment is tense, and then James places a light kiss on Winn’s lips before pulling back.

“I know that just because you like dudes doesn’t mean you like me-“

“James, you idiot.”

James flinches away, pulling back to his side of the couch.

“Of course I like you. Hell, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

James’ face breaks into a grin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too.”

And then they’re kissing again. It tastes like frosting and oreos and it’s the most glorious kiss Winn has ever experienced.

This day couldn’t have turned out any better.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
